Gloves, often uniquely designed, are used by many participants in sporting events. Gloves are necessary for such sports as handball and archery and recently, they have become more widely used in such sports as golf, tennis, horseback riding and baseball, i.e., used in baseball for batting and distinguished from fielder's mitts. Gloves also are widely used for outdoors activities such as fishing and gardening. For the above noted activities and other related activities, many different styles of gloves are used, most of which are constructed of animal skins or commonly used textiles.
A common problem which occurs regardless of whether the gloves are constructed from animal skins or other textiles is that the gloves when used are subjected to varying degrees of perspiration, and upon completion of the activity, the gloves are rarely afforded any conditioning care. Commonly, the gloves are left in an open environment where air will quickly dry them out with resulting damage to the gloves as oxidation occurs with the perspiration acting as a catalyst.
On the other hand, if the gloves are placed in a relatively air tight drawer or chest, the perspiration will not dry as desired and the growth of bacteria which will cause rotting and the like is stimulated.